


The One

by ennoshitachan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Very fluffy, basically a song fic, it's not bad though i promise, like the tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennoshitachan/pseuds/ennoshitachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa couldn’t sleep. He didn’t know why, but it was starting to get on his nerves. If he didn’t sleep soon he’d have bags under his eyes and that is not something he wanted at all. He sighed and turned his pillow over hoping that maybe the cool side would calm his thoughts and send him to sleep but ten minutes later it was becoming clear that wasn’t helping either. </p>
<p>Then he had an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> the song this fic is based on is called The One by kodaline and i really suggest that you listen to it while reading this fic. it's like one of my top ten iwaoi songs so enjoy!

Oikawa couldn’t sleep. He didn’t know why, but it was starting to get on his nerves. If he didn’t sleep soon he’d have bags under his eyes and that is not something he wanted at all. He sighed and turned his pillow over hoping that maybe the cool side would calm his thoughts and send him to sleep but ten minutes later it was becoming clear that wasn’t helping either.

 

Then he had an idea.  
  
He could hear Iwa-chan lightly snoring outside his door. The two had been roommates since the beginning of college and things were going great as they always had been since they met each other when they were small kids. He didn’t think Iwa would mind if he just snuck over there and slept in his bed.

 

Oikawa grabbed his pillow and padded over to Iwaizumi’s room across the hall. As quietly as he could he opened the door Oikawa couldn’t help the light gasp that escaped him as he took in the sight in front of him.  
  
Iwazumi was lying on his back with one arm under his head and the other draped over his toned stomach, exposed from his t-shirt riding up in his sleep.

 

“Damn Iwa-chan.” Oikawa could help but mutter. He’d seen Iwaizumi without his shirt on before, more times than he could count but recently it was having a weird effect on him. He shrugged it off, it couldn’t be, but maybe it was.

 

Was he in love with Iwaizumi? He’d never been in love before but he’d read books about it, watched movies, and if that’s what love was then it was the only explanation. He couldn’t think of any other reason why whenever Iwaizumi was around he turned into a blushing, stuttering mess before he could control himself, and Iwaizumi was around a lot.

 

“Oikawa?” He jumped at the sudden sound of this name. He hadn’t realized that he’d been standing in the doorway so long admiring his best friend that the hall light shining on Iwaizumi’s face must have woken him up.  
  
“Oh I’m sorry Iwa-chan, did I wake you?” Oikawa put on the light grin he saved just for Iwazumi, he had to make sure Iwa-chan did think anything was wrong.  
  
“It’s almost midnight, what are you doing up?” Iwaizumi’s voice was rough with sleep and oh my god how could that one sentence make his stomach feel like it was full of butterflies.

 

“I couldn’t sleep.” He said just above a whisper, “I was thinking maybe I could-”

 

“Come on” Iwaizumi called, holding his arms out for Oikawa and moving over to one side of the bed. “Come sleep.”

 

Oikawa felt a warm blush spread across his face, he was glad it was dark so Iwaizumi couldn’t see just how flushed his face was. It’s not like they hadn’t shared a bed before, and it definitely wouldn’t be the last time, but with all the thoughts that had been going through his head recently it felt, different.

 

“Iwa-chan just wants me to cuddle with him.” Oikawa said teasingly as he walked up to the side of the bed and drew back the blanket. The bed was still warm from where Iwaizumi had just been lying and it brought Oikawa instant comfort. He tried to brush off the way his body instantly tensed when a pair of strong, tan arms wrapped around his waist.

 

“Yeah whatever Shittykawa go to sleep.” Iwaizumi said, his voice rough, like he was already asleep again.

 

_Yep_ , Oikawa thought, _this is going to be a good night._ He drifted off to thoughts of, maybe, one day falling asleep together like this as more than just friends.

 

-

 

Oikawa’s eyes fluttered open the next morning, the sun only just beginning to rise, probably a little earlier than he was actually supposed to be up considering he hadn’t heard his alarm clock go off yet. _Might as well try to get a few more minutes,_ he thought hopefully, maybe he’d get to spend a few more minutes in that wonderful dream he’d been having, of him and Iwa sleeping in the same bed. Oikawa sighed as he moved to turn over but froze when he felt something heavy on his waist while he was turning.

 

Oikawa’s eyes shot open, it wasn’t a dream? Iwaizumi laid facing towards him, one arm wrapped around Oikawa’s waist the other under his head.

 

_He looks so pretty_ , Oikawa thought. Well shit. He knew Iwaizumi was attractive, you’d have to be blind to not notice that, but _pretty_? He had to be in deep if he was thinking his best friend was pretty.  
  
But he did. Gone was Iwaizumi’s usual scowl, his face looked peaceful and relaxed in the dim, morning light coming in from the window next to the bed.

 

Oikawa reached up to brush a stray piece of hair off the side of Iwaizumi’s face but froze when he realized he probably shouldn’t. It wasn’t a particularly romantic gesture but if it woke Iwaizumi up he’d definitely see the look of pure infatuation Oikawa was sure was plastered across his face as he was gazing at his best friends’ sleeping face.

 

He didn’t even have time to lower his hand when Iwaizumi’s alarm clock went off. It wasn’t the usual piercing buzz of a alarm clock but instead, when it went off, a song started playing.

 

Oikawa recognized it as soon as the first note from the piano played.

 

_Well shit_ , Oikawa cursed to himself, _isn’t this ironic._

 

_“Tell me, tell me that you want me and I’ll be yours completely, for better or for worse.”_

 

Oikawa felt his heart jump in his throat. He knew he should look away, Iwaizumi would wake up soon and he’d catch him staring at him like a lovestruck idiot, and that was definitely not something he wanted to happen. As much as he hated keeping things from his best friend Oikawa didn’t think he could handle the rejection that would inevitably come after.

 

_“Cause I knew, the first day that I met you, I was never going to let you, let you slip away.”_

He could see Iwaizumi’s eyes start to move behind his eyelids, a sign that he would soon wake up, but Oikawa couldn’t look away. Maybe he wanted Iwa to find out. Surely it would lift this heavy weight that has been on his chest. Iwaizumi would laugh and tell him he was stupid and that would be that, and Oikawa wouldn’t have to worry anymore. He’d cry, boy would he, but not in front of Iwaizumi, no he wouldn’t do that to him. And maybe one day he’d get over his best friend, find a different girl or boy to fall in love with.  
  
Oikawa scoffed bitterly. Like hell he’d be able to do that. He knew that even though this was his first time being in love that it wasn’t something he’d get over easily, maybe even ever.

 

_“You make my heart feel like it’s summer, when the rain is pouring down. You make my whole world feel so right when it’s wrong, that’s how I know you are the one. That’s why I know you are the one.”_

 

Oikawa felt his breath catch in his throat as Iwazumi slowly opened his eyes.

 

_Fuck, he’s going to push me away. Best friends don’t look at each other like this._

 

Oikawa hid the emotion on his face as he smiled brightly at Iwaizumi.

 

“Good morning Iwa-chan.” Oikawa said in a tone he hoped was appropriate.

 

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi’s voice hoarse,  just barely above a whisper.

 

Oikawa felt his smile falter a bit and a blush to rise in his cheeks. It was too early for Iwaizumi to be saying his name like that. Too early for him to hide how it made his stomach do flips and his heart to beat faster in his chest.

 

Iwaizumi still hadn’t taken his arm from Oikawa’s waist, their faces inches apart. Oikawa could just do it. Just lean forward and close the gap between them. Press his lips into Iwaizumi’s own.

 

_“Cause our two hearts will make it easy, joining up the pieces, together making one.”_

 

Iwaizumi was looking at him differently, eyes looking into Oikawa’s with a soft expression. Oikawa even thought he saw him look down at his lips. No. He couldn’t have. There was no way that Iwaizumi could love him, or even like him in a romantic way right?

 

Iwaizumi’s expression changed abruptly, to the expression he wore when he was hiding something, it’s an expression Oikawa was not used to seeing. He took his hand from Oikawa’s waist and sat up, stretching his arms high above his head. Oikawa noticed a light blush had formed on the back of Iwaizumi’s neck.  
  
“Good morning, how did you sleep?” Iwaizumi’s voice was back to its usual tone.

 

Oikawa decided then and there that he was going to tell him. They were best friends, if he didn’t feel the same way everything would be fine. They could pretend it never happened, Iwaizumi wouldn’t leave him, would he?

 

“I slept fine,” he paused and took a deep breath, “Iwaizumi, I need to talk to you about something.”  He never used Iwa’s full name, never spoke that seriously, but if there was ever a time he figured now would be it. Iwaizumi noticed the change too, his eyes going wide before his face settled into a confused look.

 

_“You make my heart feel like it’s summer, when the rain is pouring down. You make my whole world feel so right when it’s wrong, that’s how I know you are the one. That’s why I know you are the one.”_

“Oikawa?” Iwaizumi said tilting his head “Is there something wrong?”

 

Oikawa shifted so he was sitting criss-crossed on the bed angled towards Iwaizumi. Oddly, the song that was still playing wasn’t making him nervous, it was calming him. It was putting into words how he felt and that made it feel like this could be easy, that it was something he could do.

 

“No nothing’s wrong Iwa-chan” Oikawa tried to assure him, mouth forming into a small smile. “It’s just, I’ve had something on my mind for a while now and, I feel like this is the best time to tell you, the right time to tell you.”

 

Iwa moved to rest his back on the headboard of the bed and nodded for Oikawa to continue.

 

“When we are together you make me feel like my mind is free and my dreams are reachable. You know I never ever believed in love, I never believed one day that you would come along.”

 

“Um, well” Oikawa choked out. “Remember the other day when you asked me why I had stopped going out on dates?”

 

“Yeah”

 

“Well, there’s a reason for that.” This was taking too long, he should just outright say it, but he couldn’t bring himself to.

 

“Okay… Oikawa are you sure everything’s okay your face is red. Do you have a fever?” He reached out to rest his hand onto Oikawa’s forehead.

 

“Oikawa.” Iwaizumi said more firmly, trailing his hand down to cup Oikawa’s jaw. “What’s wrong? You know you can tell me anything.”

 

Oikawa’s heart lept into his throat and he couldn’t help but lean into the touch as he tried to find the right words to say.

 

“I- I think I’ve fallen in love Iwa-chan.” Oikawa croaked out. Iwaizumi’s hand immediately dropped from his jaw, his gaze going hard. _Oh no_ , Oikawa thought, he knew he was in love with him and he was going to hate him _. Oh god, oh god please don’t leave me Iwaizumi. I need you._

 

“Oh.” Was all Iwa could say, he sounded, disappointed?

 

“With who?” He sounded guarded, this was the voice he used around strangers he didn’t trust, people he didn’t like. This wasn’t the voice he used with Oikawa. _Oh please don’t let me have messed things up. I guess there’s no turning back now._

“Well see, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said just above a whisper, not trusting his voice not to crack if he spoke any louder. “it’s- it’s you.”

 

Oikawa flinched away, averting his gaze. He could feel tears stinging his eyes.

 

He heard Iwaizumi sigh. Oikawa braced himself.

 

And then he heard him laugh. It was a deep, hearty, laugh and despite how upset it made Oikawa feel, it still made the butterflies in his stomach come alive. Maybe, maybe he thought it was a joke, good, Oikawa could work with this. They could laugh about it together, laugh at the impossibly stupid joke of them actually being together, and then they could forget.

 

Ha.

 

Oikawa looked up and the sight he was met with took his breath away. Iwaizumi Hajime, his Iwa-chan, was positively glowing. The sun from the window lit up his face and illuminated one of the biggest smiles he’d ever seen on his best friend, a light pink blush showing on his dark skin.

 

“Hajime?”

 

“Why do you look like you’re about to cry Oikawa?” Iwaizumi said lightly, his voice soft and happy.

 

“Cause I- I thought you were laughing at me Iwa-chan! Why do you look so happy?” Oikawa pouted.

 

“You dumbass, come here.” Iwaizumi said as he pulled Oikawa into his arms for a hug.

 

Oikawa stiffened at the contact at first but then he melted into the hug, scooting closer and wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck.

 

Oikawa hadn’t felt this happy in ages. He relished in the feeling of Iwaizumi’s strong arms wrapped around his waist, the feeling of his head on his shoulder, how he was surrounded by Iwaizumi’s smell. He could stay like this forever.

 

He felt Iwaizumi pull back, but not far, he rested his forehead against Oikawa’s, hands moving to rest on his hips. Oikawa stared into his deep, black-brown eyes and saw his own reflected in them. After a few seconds Iwaizumi averted his gaze, eyes cast down as he blush an even deeper pink.

 

“So pretty, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa spoke barely above a whisper, mostly to himself but Iwaizumi heard and somehow it looked like his blush got even deeper.

 

“Shut up Shittykawa, you’re prettier than I am.” Iwaizumi said fast and mumbled, staring at some spot on the comforter. And then he said something Oikawa never thought would come out of his mouth.

 

“Also _Iloveyoutoo_ ” He said it so fast Oikawa almost didn’t catch it, and even though it was quiet and slurred together he knew what he meant, a grin breaking out over his face and he just knew he had to be bright pink.

 

“What was that Iwa-chan~? I didn’t hear you.” Oikawa practically sang, the wide grin he wore evident in his voice.

 

“I said... I love you too.” Iwaizumi huffed looking back into Oikawa’s eyes. Seeing Oikawa’s smile he matched it with one of his own. He brought his hand back up to the side of Oikawa’s face to cup his jaw.

 

“So damn pretty.” Iwaizumi’s voice was barely a whisper, moving his thumb to stroke over Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa felt his breath catch in his throat. Did he want to kiss him?

 

“Iwaizumi,” He started slowly, eyes flicking down to look at Iwaizumi’s lips. “Can I kiss you?”

 

“Please.” was his answer, his whisper coarse, and urgent.

 

Oikawa lifted his hands to hold the hand Iwaizumi had cupping his face and the other to cup his jaw, morning stubble rough and prickly against his soft hand. He tilted Iwaizumi’s face up and pressed his lips to his.

 

Iwaizumi’s lips were soft and warm against Oikawa’s own. The kiss didn’t last long, chaste and sweet, but it was perfect.

 

Oikawa pulled back with a smile on his lips and found Iwaizumi with his eyes still closed. He looked beautiful. Oikawa can’t believe just a few minutes ago he was scared his best friend would hate him and now they’d just had their first kiss.

 

Iwaizumi chuckled lightly and smiled at Oikawa. Then Oikawa got an idea.

 

Oikawa got on his knees and tackled Iwaizumi, pushing him down into the bed and jumping on top of him, laughing at the strangled noise of surprise Iwa made as Oikawa pushed him down. Oikawa moved so his forearms were lying on either side of Iwaizumi’s head, legs pressed on either side of his hips, his face was right above Iwaizumi’s.

 

“So Iwa-chan~,” Oikawa’s smirk evident in his voice. He could have sworn he felt Iwaizumi shiver as his words passed hot over his ear. “Can we do that again?”

 

Iwaizumi blushed as he mumbled something along the line of “Of course, dumbass.” Oikawa grinned down at him and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

 

_“You make my heart feel like it’s summer, when the rain is pouring down. You make my whole world feel so right when it’s wrong.-”_

 

“-That’s how I know you are the one, that’s why I know you are the one.” Oikawa sang along to the music grinning cheesily down at Iwaizumi while he grumbled about how dumb his _boyfriend_ was, purposefully not making eye contact. Oikawa’s stomach fluttered as he leaned down to kiss him again. It was forever his favorite song.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my lovely betas that can be found on tumblr at not-so-kingly-kageyama, granderking, and freedjustined. i couldn't have finished this without you


End file.
